Fallout: Vegas to Boston
by InvisaFox23
Summary: Ethan and Cahill are on adventure to find a new NRC base in Boston meeting new and old friends very old friends they will experiace wounds and bloodshed get ready for alot of references and his trusty trail carbine medicine stick treating all the scum of the wasteland
1. Chapter 1:

Fallout NV – 4

By Invisa Fox

Chapter one: saved or am I?

This is the journal of Ethan NCR Desert ranger I am accompanying Tyler and Connor. we are heading to Boston to set up a new NCR base and try the ally with the local settlements. Tyler is a demo man of sorts and Connor well, I'm not really sure about him yet, he just came along for the ride well anyway better get going. As I sat up from the camp and looked around as the morning ritual began which mean I kick them both until they got up. Tyler usually gets up without a fuss but Connor he's another story he grabs his scalpel and waves it at me but I just respond with "I'll give you some Psycho" then he usually gets up without a fuss and them I say "aww sorry none left" then he responds with "one of these days Im'a kill you" (with an angry tone in his voice). as we begin our daily walk north east we're 2 days out form Boston about 2 km's later we spot a Deathclaw pack. we all pull out our weapons Tyler has 5 grenades, Connor has a scalpel and I Have a medicine stick you think Connor would die but no somehow he always miraculously survives. After we finished the fighting, Tyler says "I wish this was easier, this tires out my arms" Then Connor says "I wish I had a better knife and more Psycho" I reply with "oh that reminds me Tyler and I found this a while ago". (Give a grenade launcher) "and for you Connor a combat knife" (gives Combat knife) Tyler replies with "Where did you get that from, your ass?" I reply "No, I just found them a while ago within the first two days" Tyler replies "Really?" (with a blank expression) "maybe". I said Connor looks at me with puppy eyes and says "please sir can I have some more" I reply with "what are you Oliver Fucking Twist". Connor replies with "just give me some more fucking Psycho you dumb fuck" then I replied with "well since you asked so nicely how could I say yes". (Connor stays silent) I think to myself well that shut him up then I say come on guys lets go. by the time we had finished arguing we could already see the outline Boston and it was getting late so we set up camp and went to sleep.

I woke up to great Kaboom! I opened my eyes and saw Tyler using his new Grenade launcher I looked behind me and saw Connor standing over me with knife in hand. and I said "Connor what are you doing!" Connor replied "me and Tyler" I stopped him right there and said "no need to talk I've been expecting that you would betray me for a while and I came up with a plan to deal with it". Connor asked me what it was, I said I'll show you I got up out of the dirt I've been sleeping in and grabbed my stuff and ran like hell I looked behind me and said "ha ha ha suckers". I reached in my bag and pulled out a button remote as Tyler aimed his Grenade launcher at me I pressed he button then Tyler's Grenade launcher fell apart. Connor ran at me knife in hand he was getting closer and closer I pressed the button for a second time this time it didn't work. he lunged at me I grabbed my medicine stick and went to shoot him but it was too late he had stabbed me in my left thigh and again in the right arm he went for the head I thought to myself I'm going to die right here and now. but all of a sudden I heard a gunshot this man standing at least 4-5 meters away with a hunting shotgun. I realised Connor had been shot and his knife stabbing into my left shoulder Connor lying next to me blood all over the ground a mix of his and mine I passed out.

I awoke in an enclosed area I was in a cage, I looked to my right, it was just a pile of boxes and to my left was a man, the same man who rescued me, I said "who are you and what am I doing in this cage?" he replied with Low and monotone voice. "all shall be explained." Of course I thought to myself, all of a sudden the cage suddenly started to move. two people started to carry it towards a door they were both big and strong when we got to that door they through me and the cage towards the door it slid across the floor, and the doors opened a massive drop was awaiting me and at the bottom, two Deathclaw's I fell but saved was by a crane. The person that I saw before said this "your stuff waits at the bottom and two Deathclaw's, you win you get your freedom you die well I don't really need to explain that do I, now lower him." he said to the crane driver the cage started to lower very slowly, it took about 5 minutes to reach the ground I thought to myself I wouldn't want to fall that's for sure. I saw my stuff as he promised but it was on the other side of the pit in-between two Deathclaw's. The cage door slammed open I ran towards my stuff. one of the two Deathclaw's jumped at me but the other one jumped at me as well but they collided with each other, I thought to myself "looks like luck was on my side today hopefully." I got my medicine stick went to shoot one of them but it had no ammo, the guy that I saw before said. "sorry forgot to mention the ammo is on the other side of the pit" I thought to myself "Really?" I got my bag and searched inside and pulled out a box of .44 bullets the box said in case of emergency's it had to clips worth of ammo still in it. I loaded my medicine stick I shot the Deathclaw in both legs until both Deathclaw's could only walk but I had no ammo left. I ran over to the ammo cache and searched for the .44 ammo I found it and the I also found enough ammo for my ranger sequoia and filled that up too. I shot 7 bullets into each of the Deathclaw's heads and won the match, I thought to myself that was way too easy but meh, at least I survived. All the people just stood and watched in awe and yelled to the guy who I met before and put me down here. "now, get me out of the dam pit its hot down here!" he replied with "Stand on the cage and we'll pull you up" I stood on the cage and when I finally got up there the guy handed me beer and said this "so you are actually an NCR ranger then" and I said. "Na' I'm a fairy." We sat down on a couch, I asked him how he knew about the NCR all the way out here he said "I used to be a NCR myself until I took an Cazador sting to the knee, anyway why are you here" "to find a new base for the NCR". I said, he replied with "bit far don't you think" I said "just following orders, so anyway whats you name" "Cahill" he said, I said to him "So you want to tag along with me?" he replied with "yea sure where you heading?" I replied "I don't know yet just to find the safest place to recruit and stay, so how bout it, you want to come?" he replied with "yea sure It'll get me off my ass at least" We headed out the next thing in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Setting out once again but this time with a new friend

Cahill and I set out today we started packing for the trip and Cahill left James his second in charge he was in a wheel chair 5 minutes later we left. We started to head towards diamond city a place Cahill had mentioned we ran into a raider gang on the way it was pretty easy kill them all and before we knew it we were at Diamond city. We went around to the front and all I could see is this massive green door, there was an intercom right next to it we walked up to it and pressed the button. "Who's there" the voice said he sounded young we replied with "we want to get inside please" the voice said back "are you raiders, gunners, murderers or merchants." we replied with "just passing by we need to do some trading so can we come in." "fine" he said as the door opened he looked at us and said "so what are your names" I replied "I'm Ethan and this is Cahill and yours" he just stared to break the tension I said. "well ok then we'll just head in then." As we walked I looked for the closest place to find ammo Arturo's shop was the only one I can find other than that crazy lady's shop I think her name was Myrna she was blabbering on about synths I had no idea what she was talking about. I walked up to him and said "do you have .44 ammo" he replied with "this is a gun shop of course we have that type of ammo" I said "ok I take 400 rounds then" he just looked and said "you sure you can afford that" I just waved a bunch of caps in his face as he said. "glad doing business with you." I walked around for a while and found Cahill sitting at the Dugout inn drinking a shit load of whisky. I asked "how did you get all that?" he said "I have my ways" I just looked at him I asked him "Did you" he interrupted me before I could finish. "Steal it yes, what are you going to do about it" I said "I'll pay for it" he replied "what did you just say you'll pay for it" I replied "yes I did" he said "may I ask why" "because" I said. "you came along with me when I hand no one to go with, yea even if you did put me down in a deathclaw pit oh and by the way I'm not going to let that slide so easily so you owe me big time." I went inside the Inn and asked the bartender "how much did he steal" he replied "oh about 200 caps worth" I replied "Jesus he's a drinker fine I'll pay for it" after I paid for it I went outside to sit next to Cahill. "So you have a drinking problem and are you going to stock up on ammo" he replied "I don't have a drinking problem and besides I bought a bunch ammo form home" he said very drunkenly as he sat there chugging a bottle of whiskey I replied "Sure you don't have a drinking problem, but you owe me big time for the amount of cap you cost me" he said to me "how do you have so many bottle caps" I replied "I saved mine unlike someone I know" he replied "you know someone else who is it" he said very drunkenly I just sat there shaking my head confused or annoyed at this moment I didn't know, all I wanted is to go to sleep in a soft, warm bed. We rented out two rooms for the night in the Dugout inn.

The next day we did some final shopping I was in charge of getting food and water and Cahill was in charge if getting ammo and armour for himself all he had was a shirt, cowboy hat and jeans. We met at the noodle place for breakfast the robot spoke gibberish but he sure could cook some amazing noodles. As we were leaving a man walked up to us he said "not to be intruding but may I ask what are you doing" I replied "Cahill and I are trying to set up and NCR base here in Boston" he asked "what are they" I replied "we are a group of people that originated in shady sand that fight all over California to protect people with the help of the courier you want to join." He replied "sure it would be a cool adventure for the journal well any way my names Nathan I'm a ninja" he was wearing Chinese stealth armour and used a katana and a silenced 10mm pistol you couldn't see his face he had the helmet on I replied "sure then tag along with us oh and if you need to do any shopping you might want to do it now we are leaving shortly". He replied "na I'm fine" "ok then let's go" I said later that night we set up camp Cahill came up to me and said "Are you sure we can trust him" I replied "yea I'm sure after all you put me in a pit with two Deathclaws and we're still friends" he replied hey I said sorry" I replied "no you didn't" he replied "sorry there are you satisfied now" I replied "yes, anyway good night everyone"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning, I woke up to a delicious smell Nathan was cooking beans Cahill got up and looked at the beans he said "beans, beans good for your heart the more you eat the more you fart" obviously still hungover form the whisky he drank last night. Nathan was a surprisingly good cook he even made toast even though we don't have bread, I asked "where did you get the bread from" he replied "It's a family secret" I replied "what is it made of" Nathan replied "you probably don't want to know" I replied "yea that might be a good idea" I said "any way Cahill you're a pretty good medic aren't you." He replied "yea I was in the NCR as a doctor" I replied. "anyway thank for patching me up sorry for not mentioning it until now." We continued to walk north east of diamond city towards Bunker Hill two hours later we had arrived at Bunker hill we asked for directions to a closer settlement to set up a new base. She said "head for sunshine tidings" I replied "does anyone live there at the moment" she replied "no not that I know of." we headed for sunshine tidings later that evening after stocking up on ammunition, Cahill bought whiskey just whiskey, no ammunition or anything else I swear he has a drinking problem even though he denies it. We arrived, after an agonizing walk we set up camp Nathan made more of his mysterious toast "to be honest, it's pretty good" I said to Cahill. Cahill replied "yea if only we knew what was in it." Later that night we went to sleep, I woke up to a big roar it was still dark I went to look around there was a weird robot that sounded like it was high. anyway I turned around the corner and their I saw them, the biggest pack of ghouls I've ever seen in my life there must have been 30 to 40 there. I rushed back to the camp I woke Nathan and Cahill up I said "get your stuff packed up and your gun ready we might be having a fight tonight but I want to avoid it as much as possible" Nathan replied "looks like it too late for that" I turned around they walked around the corner they looked at us. We all grabbed our guns the ghouls started to sprint towards us we all started to shoot as them their seemed to be no end to them. All of a sudden one of them lunged at Cahill, biting Cahills leg all of a sudden a gun shot came from the distance blowing to ghoul's head clean off. and went straight through Cahills knee another shot and then another two more ghouls dead it sounded like a hunting rifle from at least a few hundred meters away. all of a sudden a man emerged from the bushes in full power armour with a minigun and rocket launcher on his back he started to mow down the ghouls until there was only about 5 left. Nathan and I finished of the rest it wasn't long until it was over the man in power armour came up to us and then a man emerged from behind a tree with a hunting rifle he walked up to us. He said "hey my names Liam and the big man here is Ricardo what are you doing in a place like this, it's infested with ghouls and other wild life, and not the friendly kind" I replied "a person from Bunker Hill sent us up here saying that it would be a safe place to set up a new NCR base obviously she lied" Liam replied "what are the NCR" Cahill replied "NCR stands for New Californian Republic we are the main force in California after defeating caesuras legion" I said "you wana join and tag along with us" Liam replied "your way to trusting of other people aren't you" Nathan replied "yes, yes he is" Liam replied "yea sure I'll join as long as I get to keep trophies of the animals that we kill" I replied "yea sure what about you big guy you in to" Ricardo replied "well if Liam's in, I am too." I said "Well I'm Ethan the man dressed like a cowboy is Cahill and the guy in Chinese stealth armour is Nathan"

but right now we need to tend to Cahills wounds Liam said to Cahill "sorry for shooting you in the Knee" Cahill replied "you can say sorry later but right now you can help me fix my knee I'm the medic so we need disinfectant and bandages." we ripped off Cahills sleeves for the bandages and used Cahills whisky as disinfectant. By the time we had finished patching Cahill up he had fallen asleep. In the morning the next day we set out for diamond city we arrived in the afternoon. A person walked up to us and said "hay my names peter I've heard you guys are looking for a place to set up a base" I replied "yes we are where a you suggesting" he replied "how about sanctuary hills" I replied "sure where is it located" he replied "just North west of here" I replied "Thanks peter see you around then." We stayed in the dugout inn that night in the morning we stocked up on supplies and ammo, Cahill stocked up on Whisky again I asked myself where is her putting all of it. We set out towards sanctuary hills we arrived in the afternoon. When we got there we were greeted by a man. "Hey are you friend or foe" I replied "friend" he replied. "hi I'm Preston the leader of the Minutemen" I replied "hi I'm Ethan Leader of the NCR Boston branch" he replied "what are the NCR" I replied "the NCR means New Californian republic we are the main force in California after defeating Caesuras legion" he replied "oh so you're kind of like an army" I replied "kind of but the main base wants to extend to Boston so the minutemen are like a smaller army as well so what going to happen since we're both an armed force" he replied "we can become allies, enemy's or neutral" I replied how about we become allies but with different base locations" he replied "yea sure I think I might have a place for you check out" I replied "yea sure what is it" he replied "how about Starlight Drive-in just south east from here" I replied "yea sure" I handed him a radio and said "use this when you're in trouble" he replied "yea thanks" we left heading for starlight drive-in to me it just felt like a big wild goose chase.


End file.
